Stagefighting Aftermath
by DaBillmann
Summary: One Shot. After the events of the Season One episode Stagefighting, Jade and Beck enter into a new stage in their relationship.


A/N: This is a one shot, set right after the Victorious Season One episode Stagefighting. It is kind of a prologue to my story Warriors Witches And Wolves and chronicles Jade and Beck's decision to include a Domestic Discipline element to their relationship. Some may say that this is OOC for both of them, but, if you watch the Season Two Episode Beggin On Your Knees, such a relationship is kind of hinted at when Beck gives Jade a timeout.

A/N2: Rated T for language, mention of sexual activity between teenagers, and consensual spanking of a teen girl by her boyfriend. If any of these things offend you, I won't be offended if you choose not to read it.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of it's characters. Only this story belongs to me.**

 **Stagefighting: Aftermath**

 **By DaBillmann**

Jade had never seen Beck so upset with her.

The goth girl knew she was sometimes difficult to deal with. She knew she could be mean spirited, though she did not always realize just how mean she was being in the moment, as well as being jealous and possessive. She and Beck fought about this stuff quite often. In fact, it had nearly led to them breaking up several times early on in their relationship. But, her recent actions had really been pushing him to the brink. And it was all thanks to one girl: Tori Vega.

"Beck, I said I was sorry," Jade protested. "I apologized to Vega and even helped her clean the auditorium!" Well, that last part was mostly true. Jade and Vega had managed to trick the security guard assigned to keep an eye on Vega into helping them, then they had beaten a hasty retreat when his back was turned.

"That doesn't make it better, Jade," Beck scolded, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You've been horrible to Tori since her first day at Hollywood Arts. And this! This could have gotten her suspended, or even expelled!"

Jade sighed as her boyfriend paced the floor of the RV that was parked in front of his parents house. Beck had moved into the RV earlier this year, after his Dad had told him one too many times, "If you live under my roof, you o live by my rules." Beck was right. She'd really gone too far this time. During a stage fighting exercise, in which Jade and Vega had been paired up, Jade had managed to make it look like Vega had actually struck her in the face with a cane Vega was using as a prop. Later, Andre Harris had discovered that Jade was using stage makeup to simulate a black eye and told Vega, but, to Jade's surprise, Vega had not ratted her out, accepting the detention she had been given as punishment, as well as having to clean the auditorium after a play that involved a food fight.

"I'm sorry,"Jade repeated, truly afraid Beck was going to break up with her this time. "Vega just makes me so crazy! She's so pretty, and perky and...sweet." She shuddered with this last word. "And I really did think she was trying to steal you away from me at first. And that kiss you two shared during Sikowitz' Alphabet excercise didn't help any."

Beck shook his head. "I swear Jade," he said. "You act like such a child sometimes. Sometimes, I just want to put you over my knee."

Jade was shocked, but only for a moment. She'd done a little snooping on Beck's computer and had seen that he had bookmarked a number of stories involving women being spanked by boyfriends or husbands, or even a girlfriend, either sexually or as actual discipline. She'd actually read one or two of them and found them...intriguing. Beck had never threatened her before, but, he had given her a few playful swats now and then when she was slow to get moving.

Both were silent for a moment, lost in their own minds, as Jade made a decision. Beck was really upset with her, and she was feeling really guilty, both about upsetting Beck and for what she had done to Vega. She took a deep breath.

"Then, why don't you?" she asked him, her voice trembling a bit.

Beck looked at her stunned. "Huh?" he asked her, impressing neither of them with his wit.

Jade took another breath. "You said I'm acting like a child," she answered. "So, treat me like one. Put me over your knee. I certainly deserve it." She saw the indecision on Beck's face. "Baby, I'm scared," she said. "I'm afraid if we don't do SOMETHING here that I'm gonna lose you. Maybe this is what we both need to be able to move on."

Beck thought it over for another moment, then nodded. "You're right," he said. He stepped up closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "But, this is going to be a real spanking. I'm really going to punish you. You understand?"

Jade tried to answer, but her mouth was suddenly too dry to speak, so she nodded. Beck took her elbow and led her to an empty corner of the RV. "Stand here," he orderd. "Facing the wall. No moving, No looking anywhere but at the corner until I call for you. Understand?"

Jade nodded again, then jumped and yelped as Beck swatted her ass hard. "Answer me, Jade," he scolded.

Jade somehow knew instinctively what he expected her to say. She cleared her throat. "Yes Sir," she said as she turned and put her nose in the corner.

Beck let her stand there for a good fifteen minutes before calling her over. Jade had plenty of time to think about what she had done to Vega and the possible consequences. She began to feel even more guilty and SO anxious about her coming spanking, that she practically jumped when Beck finally called out to her "Jade, come here."

As slowly as she dared, Jade turned around to see Beck sitting on the edge of his bed, a wooden hairbrush sitting next to him. Her stomach got all fluttery as she shuffeled her way forward to accept her fate.

"Now, Jade," said Beck, looking her in the eye sternly. "Why are you about to be punished here?"

Jade's eyes widened. She hadn't really expected this. "B-because I made it look like Tori really hit me with that cane during the stage fight, getting her into trouble," she answered softly. "And, I've just been a total gank to her since she started at HA."

Beck nodded. "And do you agree you deserve to be spanked for this?"

Jade took a deep breath. "Yes, I do," she said. She was a little irritated with the questioning, but tried to keep it out of her voice, knowing it would just get her into more trouble.

"Very good," Beck said. "Now, I want you to drop your jeans, and bend over my lap."

Jade, again, started. "Wait, you're not going to spank me bare!" she protested.

Beck sighed and grabbed her arm, turning her around and landing three very hard swats to her ass, making her yelp. "NOW Jade!" he ordered, raising his voice. Somehow, Jade made herself unbutton, then unzip her jeans and slide them down, over her hips and down her legs. Feeling super vulnerable in just her blouse and panties, she slowly lowered herself across Beck's lap.

Beck positioned Jade how he wanted her, then wrapped an arm around her waist. She closed her eyes, waiting for the first smack. When it didn't come, she opened them and looked over her shoulder. Beck was sitting there with his arm raised and his hand open. Just as she was getting annoyed and about to tell him to get on with it...

SMACK!

Jade jumped at the first swat over her brief black panties. It stung, definitely, but, not quite as badly as she had feared. The first swat was followed by another, then another, gradually picking up in speed and force. She squirmed and squealed as the sting in her behind started to grow. After a dozen or so swats, Beck stopped and gripped the waistband of Jade's panties, pulling them down to Jade's thighs. Jade's hands automatically went back to try and keep them up, but Beck grabbed both wrists in one hand and smacked her now bare bottom with the other.

"Keep your hands in front of you," he ordered. "No reaching back, no trying to wiggle off my lap."

"Y-yes Sir," Jade answered, putting her hands back in front of her and gripping the bedspread, bracing herself. Beck wasted no time in resuming the spanking, harder and faster than before.

"OW! OH! OUCH!" squealed Jade as her bottom really began to heat up and hurt. Either Beck was spanking a LOT harder than he had, or those silky panties had offered a LOT more protection than she would have thought.

Jade squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears starting to form. She did NOT want to cry here. "Beck, stop," she pleaded as she startede kicking her legs. "I'm sorry!"

For his part, Beck just continued the spanking, really lightning a fire in Jade's bottom. After another few minutes, he stopped again. Jade breathed a sigh of relief, thinking it was over, but, next thing she knew, the cool wood of the back of the hairbrush was resting against her hot bottom. Dammit! She'd forgotten about that thing. She began struggling in earnest, trying to get away.

Beck sat the brush down on Jades back and gave her four REALLY hard swats with his hand. One to each sit spot and one to each upper thigh. "I told you, NO trying to get away, Jade!" He scolded.

Jade instantly stopped struggling, a few stray tears starting to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Beck," she whispered. "Please stop."

"We're almost done," he said soothingly. "You are doing great." He wrapped his arm more tightly around her waist, then took the haiurbrush, and started spanking her in earnest.

Jade cried out loud with the first swat from the brush. If she thought Beck's hand was bad, the brush was almost unbearable. As the swats continued to rain down, Jade lost all her resolve and started sobbing loudly, kicking her legs so hard both her jeans and panties slid completely off.. "I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" she sobbed. "Please, Beck! no more. I-I-I'll be good!" A small part of her, deep inside, smirked at her for the childish promise, but, she was desperate for the spanking to be over.

Beck gave her another twelve hard swats as she laid there sobbing hard, then stopped, put the brush down, and started rubbing small circles in her lay there, sobbing out her guilt and her pain for a few minutes, then started to calm down.

After a few more moments, Beck helped her stand, then stood up himself and gave her a hug. "Shhhh," he told her. It's over. You did great, and I'm proud of you."He pulled back and turned her towards the corner. "Now, back into the corner, no rubbing, and when I call yoiu out, all is forgiven." Jade nodded and shuffeled towards the corner.

A half hour later, Jade finally heard Beck say "Ok, Baby, come here." She turned and practically launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she whispered over and over.

Beck kissed her on top of her head and hugged her tightly. "Shhhh," he whispered, reassuringly. "You're completely forgiven. It's over, and you get a clean slate now. I love you, Baby."

Jade smiled against Beck's chest. "I love you too," she whispered, feeling totally exhausted from the spanking. She yawned.

Beck chuckled a bit. "Why don't you lie down for a bit," he suggested. "Do you want to get dressed first?"

Jades eyes widened. "GOD no!" she exclaimed, not wanting anything touching her red hot bottom right now. Beck chuckled, and helped her to his bed, lying her down and tucjing her in. She reached out and grabbeed his hand. "Stay with me?" she asked, sounding very much a lost little girl.

Beck smiled and crawled into bed with her, taking her into his arms. "Until the end of time," he promised.

As she lay there in his arms, her head resting on his chest, Jade knew they had entered a new chapter in their relationship. Her bitchiness scared her sometimes, and she knew she needed someone to keep her in line. As she drifted off to sleep, she gave her throbbing bottom a rub, somehow knowing that his would not be her last spanking at the hands of one Beck Oliver. And somehow, just knowing he loved her enough to do it, made her feel more peaceful and content than she had in a long time.

 **Only the beginning.**

A/N3: Not sure how good this was, but, I have been wanting to write, and somehow, my muse has not been lending itself to my chapter stories lately, so, I thought I'd try a one shot. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought


End file.
